Goodbye doesn't mean forever Ash Ketchum one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When Ash visit's Pokemon tech he meets a companion he doesn't want to leave behind, will their paths cross again?


"Charizard, Seismic Toss!" I yelled as Charizard flew upwards "Arcanine dodge!" Arcanine growled as she leaped out of Charizard's attack "Charizard, Pull back to the sky" he swept above the ground "Both of you quick attack!" they charged at each other as they got closer I yelled "Separate!" they passed each other just avoiding a collision "That's enough guys, come here" they came over as I hugged them both "Well done" I smiled "Let's go get you a drink" I beckoned them to follow me as we headed into the courtyard "Seems like the beginners are doing fog training, can you follow me alright?" they nodded as we headed into the thicker fog, before arriving at the watering hole, I released Dragonair, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Flareon, reaching in my bag I took out the small Pokémon egg and lowered it down to Flareon who snuggled against it "Won't be long now" I patted her head. After everyone had rested I returned them to their Pokeballs, I cradled the egg in my arms as the fog began to lift "Is it finished?" I walked into the courtyard to see Joe with three strangers "Joe!" I yelled as I ran up to him "Are you ok?" I knelt down to him

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Fine, you're covered in dirt"

"Some guys were bullying him" I looked up at the boy with a hat and a Pikachu resting on his shoulder

"Joe, I told you to stand up for yourself, you don't need their help. I told you to come to me if they bothered you"

"But I..." he sighed until he saw the egg in my arms "Is that?" I nodded "Can I?" I nodded as he placed his hand on the shell "It moved!" I giggled

"Yeah, it won't be long now" I stood up "I'm Akemi, Nice to meet you"

"Ash Ketchum" he grinned

"I'm Brock"

"Misty..." the girl muttered

"I see" I smiled

"I was just going to show them the simulation room"

"Can I come with you?"

"You don't have to ask!" he blushed causing me to chuckle "This way"

I leaned on the wall as I watched Giselle fight Ash. I sighed as she continued laughing

"Giselle, stop laughing and get on with the match, you can't keep the arena to yourself"

"Ahh, of course Akemi" she smiled before continuing the match. I held egg tighter as I watched Ash's Pikachu fight without using electricity, within seconds Cubone began crying after he hit himself with the return of his bone club. I clapped my hands

"Good match" suddenly there was a loud explosion causing dust to cover the arena, as my ears re-adjusted I heard talking and screaming as the dust cleared I saw the beginners chasing away the intruders, looking down I saw that Flareon's egg was missing, I certainly hadn't dropped it ... then they must have taken it...

"Akemi, what's wrong?" Joe asked

"They've taken Flareon's egg"

"What Team Rocket?" I nodded as I reached for my belt "I'll help you!" Ash smiled

"It's ok, I can manage" I threw the Pokeball up "Charizard! Catch!" he flew round as I jumped onto his back "After team rocket!" and we flew off in their direction "Where are they?" I hissed as I saw a campfire... "Charizard" he nodded as he swooped low, I jumped off his back into a nearby tree

"Look what I grabbed!"

"An Egg!" they yelled "Well Done Meowth"

"I'll be taking that back" I jumped down

"Wow...she's beautiful!" the man gawked, causing me to sigh

"Give me back, Flareon's Egg!"

*Ash's POV*

"Wow!" I grinned as I watched the Charizard fly off into the distance

"Charizard's are very hard to train, but she controls hers very well" Brock stated

"Akemi is graduating next week, she's one of the best trainers ever, and she's loved by everyone because she's kind to people and Pokémon alike"

"And she's pretty too!" Brock chirped, causing Joe to laugh

"Yeah" I nodded as I looked into the distance to see Charizard flying exceptionally fast, swooping down Akemi jumped off its back kneeling beside the water she pulled out a Pokeball releasing a Flareon

"Joe!"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to take a blanket out of my bag" he nodded as he rummaged through her bag pulling out a blanket.

"Is that... a Pokémon egg?" Brock asked

"Yeah" she answered as Flareon huddled round the egg

"I'm a breeder"

"Ok" she smiled "its hatching!" we all gathered round as the egg began to hatch as a small Pokémon appeared out of it. I took out my Pokedex "It's an Eevee" she stated as she washed it and dried it before taking out five Pokeballs and releasing her Pokémon as they all gathered around "This is Eevee, treat her well" she smiled as the Pokémon gathered around the newborn she stepped back standing beside me as Joe and the other Pokémon gathered "They look so happy"

"Yeah. What you going to do with her?"

"I was going to raise her but I think I'm going to leave that to Joe"

"To Joe" she nodded

"Baby Pokémon take effort, Patience and a lot of love, but they can grow to be the most loyal and Eevee can evolve to a fire, water or electric type, so he can grow as a trainer too"

"You care for him don't you?"

"He's like a little brother, nobody else cares for him because he's not all that good, but he's got potential"

"I heard your graduating next week, so you'll be heading to the Pokémon League right?"

"Nah, I'm going to try getting all my badges then I might go to the Pokémon League"

"But isn't graduating the same as getting all eight badges?" she nodded

"It's just something I want to do" she smiled causing me to blush "Come on guys Return!" she threw her Pokeballs causing all her Pokémon to disappear leaving only Flareon and Eevee "Flareon" she knelt beside her as she whispered to Flareon, Flareon nodded as she picked up Eevee in her jaws and carried her to Joe, placing the baby in his hands before returning to Akemi's side "We decided to let you raise Eevee"

"Eh! M-Me?" she nodded "why?"

"Because, I think you'd be best for the job" she smiled making my heart flutter "Take care of her" she patted the Eevee before turning to us "How long are you staying?"

"Not long, we're heading to Vermillion City"

"Oh... you're quite a long way off Vermillion... Can you at least stay until my graduation? I'd like you to be there" I blushed as she smiled

"Brock can we please?" I pleaded

"I don't know"

"Please Brock, I can arrange accommodation, and you can have meals, I'll arrange everything"

"Why do you want us to stay so much" Misty questioned

"I want to get to know you better" she smiled as she turned to Pikachu crouching down to him as she offered her hand to Pikachu as he climbed onto her shoulders, she giggled as she patted him "I think you're interesting. You're very kind to your Pokémon and they love you dearly"

"So do you" I grinned, she nodded

"Well if it's ok with the school, I see no harm in it"

"YES!" I yelled "Thanks, Brock!" she giggled as she smiled

"Follow me"

*Akemi's POV*

I smiled as we headed to the headmistress' office, Pikachu sat on my shoulder as the others followed behind, and I knocked on the door

"Come in" we entered the room "Ahh, Akemi, Joe and friends, what's the problem?"

"Erm, can Ash and his friends borrow the spare rooms until my graduation?"

"You know I can't allow any interference with your graduation training"

"Please Mother, we've been training every day, and I am still working hard" I pleaded

"Of course they can, as long as you take responsibility for them"

"Yep!" I nodded "Will do!" I grinned "Oh, Eevee hatched, I'm entrusting her to Joe"

"I'll never understand you" she sighed "Akemi" her Persian walked over handing me a key "we only have one spare room"

"Well Misty can sleep in my room" I smiled "Thanks mother. Let's go guys" we headed to the dorms

"So the headmistress is your mom?" I nodded

"She's my adoptive mother; she took me in when I was a baby. This is your room, mine is just across the hall, I'll come get you when it's time for dinner so rest up ok" I smiled as they nodded

"Thanks Akemi" Ash grinned causing me to blush

"No problem..." they headed into the room as me and Misty went into my room "Sorry it's such a mess" I picked up my books sitting them on my desk

"Wow, Pokémon Tech must be really difficult"

"I guess, I've loved Pokémon for years, but was only allowed to start school the same age as everyone else"

"I see..."

"Do you want to use the shower?"

"Please"

"Here's a towel, I'll set out some clothes for you"

"Thanks"

After Misty had her showered I climbed into the shower before grabbing my clothes and changing. I sat on my bed brushing my hair as Misty sat at my mirror trying to sort her own "Just leave it down, it looks fine" I stood as I brushed her hair "You've got a pretty face, so you should let your hair complement it" she nodded as she stood,

"But still it's strange wearing a uniform" she spun round "I don't like the skirt"

"You get used to it" I smiled as I looked up at the clock "We should head to dinner" she nodded as we left the room I knocked on the boys room, and Ash answered the door, "We're heading down to dinner now" he nodded as he shouted for Brock and we headed to the dining area, "It's through here" I smiled as I reached for my Pokeballs as I entered the room I released them "You can release your Pokémon here, everyone's Pokémon are friendly and dine together while we do"

"All right!" Ash grinned as he released his Pokémon as did Misty and Brock.

"Akemi!" I turned to see Joe running towards me with Eevee in his arms

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Ash was looking for you, he wants to see you before your graduation" I sighed "What's wrong?"

"I don't want them to leave" I clenched my fist as I fought the tears running down my cheeks "I... think I'm falling in love with Ash"

"Really?" I nodded

"Even though it's only been a week, I feel like I know him and I want to know more about him"

"You might meet up again afterwards" I looked up to see him knelt beside me "But first you need to graduate" I nodded as I wiped my eyes

"You're right, it's not the end" I patted the Eevee in his arms before ruffling his hair "Let's go" he nodded as we headed to the arena.

"Akemi!" I turned to be hugged by Ash and Pikachu landed on my head

"A-Ash?"

"Good Luck" I nodded

"Thank you" he stepped back as Pikachu jumped into his arms, he smiled as he went to the seats. I walked to the trainer's box as the stage rose up, when the stage stopped moving the floodlights lit the stage and I saw my opponent, the boy's battle co-ordinator Lt. Tern, one of the few teachers I have never trained with, or seen fight.

"Four Pokémon will be used, and in order to graduate you must render all of my Pokémon unable to fight" I nodded as he reached for a Pokeball "go Kangaskhan!" He threw his Pokeball and a large Kangaskhan appeared

"Vaporeon I choose you!" I threw the Pokeball up in the air as Vaporeon appeared

"I thought you were graduating, yet you put your faith in a puny Vaporeon?" he laughed as I smirked

"Vaporeon Surf!" She jumped backwards as she released a tonne of water "Blend and quick attack" she melted into the water as she attacked Kangaskhan "Jump above!"

"Double hit!" he yelled as Kangaskhan jumped to punch Vaporeon

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump!" Kangaskhan was hit by a blast of water as he crashed to the floor

"Vaporeon return!" I reached for a Pokeball "Go Jolteon!"

"Onix Go!" Damn... I cursed

"Jolteon jump!" she jumped as Onix immerged from the ground "Land on its head"

"Onix shake it off"

"Double Kick, Knock it to the ground" She jumped before somersaulting down double kicking Onix to the ground into the water left by Vaporeon "Thunderbolt the water!" She thunder-bolted the water electrifying Onix "Jolteon return"

"Go Arcanine!"

"Take it down Starmie!"

"Your luck's about to change" he smirked "Starmie water gun"

"Arcanine extreme speed! Dodge the water!" she dodged the water "Focus on speed! Try Extreme speed again!" she nodded as she attacked knocking the Starmie backwards

"Starmie Surf!"

"Barrier!" Arcanine braced as the water hit its barrier, protecting her from the water "Jump!" she leapt into the air "Solarbeam!" She roared as the light gathered around her jaws before shooting it at the Starmie sending it crashing into the wall "Good Job Arcanine" I smiled as she returned "Last battle, can you redeem yourself?" he smirked

"You bet, I summon Dragonite!"

"Charizard!"

"A student with a Charizard?"

"You bet!" I smiled "He's my best friend!"

"Let's see how strong it is. Dragonite Hyper beam!"

"Flamethrower!" the two attacks hit each other cancelling each other out, I gasped as the wind lashed around "Charizard"

"Dragonite"

"Quick attack!" they flew around clashing into each other

"Charizard try grab hold of it!" he nodded as he clawed at Dragonite trying to grab it "Use Bite!" he sunk his fangs into its neck "Use Seismic Toss!" he flew up before diving, slamming Dragonite into the ground. Charizard landed in front of me

"I admit defeat, Congratulations Akemi, you've graduated!" The crowd cheered as I waved, then I was swarmed by the beginners who tackled me in a hug

"Hey guys" I smiled as they congratulated me "Thanks" I smiled as I saw Ash who hugged me

"Wow, you're amazing!" I blushed "I've never seen anyone fight so well!"

"Thanks..."

"Oooh Akemi's got a boyfriend!" I blushed a deeper red

"Do not!" Me and Ash protested, before laughing.

"So... you're leaving..." I sighed

"Yeah, we have to get going"

"I see... good luck" I forced a smile as I hugged Brock then Misty, then I turned to Ash "I'm going to miss you" I hugged him as I let go I kissed his cheek before Pikachu jumped into my arms "I'll miss you too Pikachu" I smiled as I handed him back to Ash "I... hope we'll meet again"

"Yeah, Me too" he grinned as they walked off he waved "Bye!"

"Bye!" I smiled "Be Safe"

*six years later*

*Ash's POV*

"Thundershock Pikachu* he finished off the Psyduck "Pokeball go!" I caught it as I grinned "Well done Pikachu"

"Well, well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum" I looked up to see a woman with long orange hair tied up in a ponytail and secured with two chopsticks, her hair fell all the way to her knees, she wore a pair of black shorts with a white belt, with a red tube top with a white skull print, a purple long sleeved waist length jacket, with a gold star necklace around her neck. "Misty and Brock too" she smiled as she jumped down landing in front of me, she hugged me "Don't tell me you've forgotten me" she kissed my cheek, she stood back and smiled "It's me, Akemi, from Pokémon Tech"

"Akemi?" I hugged her as I picked her up spinning her round causing her to giggle as I sat her back on the ground "You've grown" you look stunning!

"So have you"

"Akemi?" she turned to Misty and Brock who hugged her

"You look gorgeous" Brock... I sighed

"Thanks" she smiled "My camp's up ahead, follow me" she smiled as she beckoned us to follow her, as we did we came across a river and a small hut made of ice "It might look cold but it's not at all" she smiled as she reached for her Pokeballs "Come out everyone" then a Charizard, Dragonite, Dewdong, Arcanine, Alakazam and a Vileplume appeared "let your Pokémon relax, we have a lot to catch up on" I nodded as we release our Pokémon, she sat with her feet in the water "it's really nice to see you again Ash" I smiled as I sat beside her

"I'm glad too" she leaned on my shoulder

"How's the Pokémon League challenge going?"

"Alright, yours?"

"I've already completed it" she rummaged through a pouch pulling out a silver Pokedex opening it there was a small badge she pressed a button causing her 'hall of fame' to appear "I beat the Elite Four about three years ago, but I left my post as champion last month, I wanted to travel and see you"

"M-me?" she nodded

"Told you I missed you"

*Akemi's POV*

I close my eyes enjoying my time with Ash, I missed him so much, and I'd been waiting for him to come through the doors of the Pokémon league, waiting to see him. I smiled until we were hit by a wave of water looking up I saw Dewdong and a Squirtle

"Dewdong!"

"Squirtle!"

"I'm sorry Ash, Dewdong's rather playful" I shivered

"You're cold" he pulled me closer in an attempt to keep me warm

"Arcanine!" I muttered as she came and curled around us "Arcanine will keep us warm"

"Yeah" he kept his arms around me holding me close to his chest

*Ash's POV*

I held her close as she started to dry off, looking at her face she looked like she was sleeping "Akemi..." I whispered only to be greeted with peaceful breathing

"Ash!" Brock shouted as he walked round then Arcanine

"Shh!"

"There you are... oh..." he smirked "What are you doing?"

"We got soaked by Dewdong and Squirtle so Arcanine warmed us up and she fell asleep"

"Must have been pretty relaxed for the Pokémon Champion to have fallen asleep out here"

"You knew?"

"Everyone does, don't you ever check your mail?" I sighed "I'll take that as a no, well she's also on temporary leave, and the rumours say that she asked for leave while she looks for something she let go in her past"

"In her past?" he nodded "What could she have lost?" I watched her as her head rested on my lap; I brushed my hand over her hair "She's changed so much"

"To be honest, so have you" I nodded "She just looks better"

"I know" I smiled "I know"

An hour or so later she started waking up she looked at me and smiled "Ash... Sorry..." she sat up "You should have just woke me up"

"I couldn't do that"

"You still should have" she smiled "Come I'll make us something to eat" I nodded as she offered her hand which I took as she patted Arcanine's head "Thanks..." we headed back to find Misty and Brock playing with their Pokémon

"Akemi, Ash, there you are!" Misty smiled "Where've you been?"

"I fell asleep sorry" she smiled as she ran over to her Charizard giving him a hug "Charizard!" she spoke to her Charizard who nodded and replied before flying off

"Where's he going?"

"He's running some errands for me" she smiled as she walked into her little ice hut pulling out two bags and two pots she filled them both with water as Charizard returned he dropped some firewood before lighting it "Thanks" she smiled before continuing to cook, I sat with Misty as Brock helped Akemi cook.

"Say Ash, why do you think Akemi left the Pokémon league?"

"I don't know..." I looked over to see her laughing and smiling while cooking "Brock said she was looking for something..."

"Yeah, but what? There have been a lot of rumours about her leaving, some say she left for family reasons, and others say she left for romance"

"R-Romance?" she nodded

"You could always ask her"

"I guess... but it's kind of invasive"

"Everyone dinner!" Akemi smiled as she handed us plates "I hope Spaghetti is ok"

"Yeah, it's great thank you!" I grinned as she handed the Pokémon their food before sitting next to us.

*Akemi's POV*

"So Akemi where is it you're going?"

"Back to Viridian, I'm going to visit Pokémon Tech, what about you?"

"We're heading to Indigo Plateau"

"Does that mean you've got all eight badges?" he nodded "Congratulations!" I hugged him as I pecked his cheek "Make sure to kick Lance's Backside! And whoever has beaten him to take my spot as Champion"

"Taken your place?" I nodded

"That's how the rules go when the assigned Champion leaves, the trainers compete for the position of temporary Champion... how about; we finish up here, and head to Viridian"

"Yeah!" he grinned

"Dewdong, Arcanine, Vileplume, Alakazam return"

"What about Charizard and Dragonite?" Misty asked

"You'll see" I smirked as they packed up their Pokémon "Dragonite!" I called her over as she lowered herself to the ground "Misty, Brock, climb on"

"What?" she shrieked

"Climb on Dragonite's back, we're going to fly to Viridian, Me and Ash will fly on Charizard"

"O-ok" she stuttered as they climbed onto her back

"Charizard" he lowered himself as we climbed up "Hold on tight Ash" I smiled "Let's go!" they started flying and we were high in the sky "I'll warn you now, Charizard likes to spin while flying"

"What do you mean?" he started screaming as he held my waist tighter as Charizard flipped

"He says we're here" he dived down and landed in the courtyard of Pokémon Technical, Dragonite landed beside us "Charizard, Dragonite return, we'll go to the headmaster's office, and stay here tonight, then tomorrow I'll take you to the Pokémon League" they nodded as we headed to the headmaster's office, knocking on the door we entered "Joe" I smiled as I looked at the boy behind the desk

"Akemi?" I nodded as he stood and hugged me "How've you been?"

"Well, thanks, Could we stay here tonight?" he nodded "Also, Mother... is she in the garden?" he nodded "Thanks" he handed me three keys as I felt something rub against my leg looking down I saw Eevee "Eevee" I picked her up "You haven't had her evolved"

"We couldn't decide on a form"

"I see, I'll see you around ok" he nodded as we left the room, I took Ash, Misty and Brock to their room before heading to the garden where I came across a small statue surrounded by flowers I sat in front of the statue of a Moltres "I came to see you, I know it's been a while, I'm on a break from the Pokémon league, I guess I'm finally following your advice, I see that Joe took over for you ... I miss you" I sobbed as the tears fell from my eyes I continued to cry until I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up I saw Ash knelt beside my slumped form "A-Ash" I sniffled as I wiped my eyes, "What are you doing out here?" he hugged me

"I came to check on you" I cried into his chest as he held me close "it's ok, Shh" he cooed as it started to rain "We should head inside, otherwise you'll catch a cold" I nodded as he pulled me up to my feet as we walked inside

"Ash, I'm sorry..." he squeezed my hand as we walked into his room

"Akemi, why are you apologizing?"

"Because, I keep causing you problems" he laughed

"You're no problem, none at all, because..."

"Because..." his face turned bright red

"I... love you!" he blurted as he looked away, "sorry I-"

"Ash, I... love you too" he looked at me in disbelief "honestly" I smiled as he cupped my cheeks in his hands

"Can I..." he asked nervously..."Kiss you?" I nodded as his lips shyly pressed against mine moving together in perfect sync.

I stretched as I sat up from bed I leaned over kissing Ash's forehead before heading for a shower, when I was dressed I turned to Ash

"Ash, wake up... or you'll be late for breakfast" he rolled over and off the bed waking up with a jolt

"What the-?"

"Morning sleepyhead" I giggled as he stood up rubbing his head "Go for a shower and we'll head down for breakfast" he nodded as he kissed my cheek before going for a shower. Looking out the window I saw a beautiful blue sky "Perfect flying weather" I smiled

"What are you looking at?" I turned to see Ash, reaching for his shirt, I blushed, six years of Pokémon training had certainly done him some good...

"N-Nothing..." I stuttered as I turned back to the window before his arms wrapped around my waist as he nuzzled my neck "You're going to the Pokémon League, are you nervous?"

"Nope, cause you're by my side" I blushed as I felt his lips on my neck, I gasped when there was a knock on the door

"Ash! Get up!"

"I'm up!" he sighed

"Have you seen Akemi?" he looked at me as I shook my head

"Nope, she said she'd meet us at breakfast"

"Alright... We're heading down soon"

"I'll meet you there"

"Ok" we listened as her footsteps faded away

"We should head down" he nodded as he held my hand in his as we headed to breakfast.

"We should be going" I hugged Joe as Ash, Brock and Misty climbed onto the Pokémon I jumped onto Charizard's back "Take care" I waved as we flew towards the Pokémon league Ash wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back as he kissed my cheek Pikachu sitting on my lap "I you're not careful Charizard will tip us over" I joked

"I don't care" he mumbled as he continued to nuzzle my neck causing me to giggle, we sat like that until we arrived at the Pokémon League. Misty and Brock went in ahead as I called back my Pokémon we walked towards the entrance stopping just outside

"This is it" he nodded "Good Luck" I kissed his cheek "I'm not going to be here for a few days as I have a... errand to run" he nodded "Keep winning for me" I kissed him as I summoned Charizard and Alakazam "Alakazam, stay here with Ash ok, if he needs to contact me" I climbed onto Charizard's back "Bye Ash!"

*two weeks later*

I walked into the lobby and I asked where Ash was staying and they directed me to his room, on my way I was bombarded by some familiar faces, I managed to talk my way out of it as I headed to their room. Knocking on the door Misty answered "Akemi!"

"Hi Misty, is Ash here?"

"He just left a moment ago, you might be able to catch up with him" I nodded

"Thanks" I waved "I'll see you later ok!" I summoned Arcanine to find him as she beckoned me to climb on her back, as she carried me to him, as we got closer I saw a large spark of thunder "Pikachu! Arcanine hurry" she leapt into the trees, as we immerged into the clearing we saw a team rocket balloon and Ash was stuck to it

"Pidgeotto can you pull us to the Pokémon league!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Team rocket yelled

"Arcanine Flamethrower!" a large wall of fire blocked their path

"Akemi!" Ash grinned

"Yep, you go ahead, I'll meet you after" he nodded "Good luck!" I smiled as I turned to face team rocket "I won't let you stop Ash!"

*Misty's POV*

I yelled at Ash as Pikachu shocked us all, I sighed as we heard the TV and watched Ritchie's match when there was a loud Roar from outside the house,

"Was that... a Charizard?" Professor Oak asked within seconds Arcanine entered the room with an unconscious Akemi on its back, Alakazam stood beside them

"Akemi!" Ash yelled as he took her off Arcanine's back "What happened? She's out cold?"

"She protected Arcanine... took the full force of the attack"

"Alakazam's Psychic ability, remarkable"

"Now's not the time!" Ash yelled "She needs help!" tears poured from his eyes, he was crying as he cradled her in his arms

"Put her down in the next room, I'll have a look at her" he nodded as he carried her into the room as Ms Ketchum and Professor Oak went in, Ash paced back and forth until Oak came out "She's awake" Ash pushed forwards, I was going to follow when Brock stopped me

"Leave them be" I nodded

*Akemi's POV*

I heard someone enter the room opening my eyes I saw Ash knelt by my side and a woman stood beside him, he took my hand

"Hi" I smiled

"I shouldn't have left you"

"I told you to leave, besides I'm fine, according to the Professor it was just the combination of Weezing's poison and Arbok's bite, It was solved with an antidote"

"But still..." he was crying, I placed my hand on his cheek

"Look at me, it's not your fault, we learn from our mistakes, and become better because of it" he nodded as I sat up hugging him as I kissed his cheek.

"Oh Ash you never told me you had a girlfriend!" I looked at the woman

"Akemi, this is my mom"

"Nice to meet you Ms Ketchum" I smiled as I stood and shook her hand to be pulled into a hug

"Just call me Delia" I nodded

"Ash Ritchie's here" I turned to see a boy stood at the door

"Akemi this is my friend Ritchie, he's the one who beat me yesterday, and Ritchie, this is Akemi my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, it's not every day I get to meet the Pokémon champion" I laughed as I heard Delia and Oak gasp

"I'm guessing you didn't recognize me..." I laughed

"Anyway we're having a banquet today, Ritchie, Akemi we'd be glad if you came" we nodded

"Why don't we have it outside, I can get some help to cook if we need it, that way our Pokémon can have fun too" I smiled as she nodded

"That's a great idea" Oak entered the room "But does anyone know why there's a Charizard circling the house?" I jumped up

"Charizard!" I ran out only to be tackled by him "How many times have I told you not to leave the Pokeball when you get worried" I giggled

"He's yours?"

"Yeah, we've been partners for years!" I rubbed his head before taking out my Pokeballs

*Ash's POV*

She jumped gracefully throwing her Pokeballs in the air as her Pokémon gathered around her

"As expected from the Pokémon Champion" Professor Oak smiled "She surely is something"

"Yeah... she is..." I smiled as she was tackled by her Arcanine she laughed, causing me to chuckle

"I expected her to be a little more...a little less friendly..."

"She's one of the friendliest people on earth"

"Professor Oak, you have a Pokémon farm here right?" he nodded "Could I transfer my data here?"

"Of course you can"

"Thanks" she grinned

~*3 year later*~

*Akemi's POV*

"Charizard! Give her back!" I yelled "Come back down!" he landed next to me "How many times do I have to tell you not to fly with her, I'm sorry, I overreacted, I just worry a lot" I giggled as I took the small bundle from his arms "We should get going, or we'll be late" he nodded as I climbed onto his back and we flew to Pallet town. "Chansey!" I released her from the Pokeball and handed her the bundle "Keep her hidden until I call for you" she nodded as she ran away. I headed inside to be greeted by Delia

"Akemi, glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"ASH Akemi's here!" she yelled up the stairs, "I'm going to go pick up my dress, I won't be long" I nodded as she left and I was tackled by Ash as he spun me round kissing my lips

"Hey, is she here?"

"She's with Chansey, where's Misty and Brock?"

"With Oak... you should bring her in while my mum isn't here" I nodded as I walked out of the door

"Chansey!" I yelled and the small nurse ran to me handing me the bundle "Thanks, you can do what you'd like for a while" she nodded, we went upstairs, once Ash was changed I handed him the small girl as I started to get dressed. "Do I look alright?" I asked twirling in my Christmas dress

"You look stunning" he slipped a ring on my finger "As I promised I finally got it"

"It's beautiful; I told you something simple would have been fine" he just smiled as I plucked the little one from his arms "we should get going it's at Oak's place right?" he nodded as we left the house to be bombarded by my Pokémon, I laughed "I guess Chansey and Charizard told" they nodded "Let's go to the party" I smiled as the party of Pokémon headed to the lab... "I'm surprised we managed to keep it secret so long" I chuckled as he agreed "After you" I hid behind him as we entered the room everyone was there

"Erm... Akemi and I have an announcement..." he stated "erm... well" he blushed causing me to giggle, he still isn't used to public speaking I stepped from behind him,

"We're engaged... and..." I blushed "We have a baby girl" there was clapping as I was surrounded by Misty, Delia, Brock and Oak, as I showed them little Layla, Ash wrapped his arm around me, holding me close as we smiled, we were a family... A happy family.


End file.
